


[Script Offer][F4M] Another Booty Call from the Lioness

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Lion Girl, Monster Girl, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Monster Girl][Lion-Girl][Fdom][FWB][Tsundere][In Heat][Aggressive][Pillow Humping][Blowjob][Accidental Throatpie][Cowgirl][Creampie][Confession][Exclusivity]
Kudos: 4





	[Script Offer][F4M] Another Booty Call from the Lioness

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: It all started with a drunken hookup at your best friend's party...ever since then, this lion-girl has been randomly texting you whenever she's in heat. The two of you get your rocks off and then she leaves soon after, every single time. Today she's texted you again for what seems like another routine booty call, but maybe it'll end up being something more...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a lion-girl who's been friends-with-benefits with the listener for over a year now. Being part-lion, she's aggressive and territorial...she likes to tease, berate, and treat the listener like a piece of meat, but deep down there's an admiration for him that she's too proud to show.

[setting is the lion-girl's apartment]

[moan] Come on...take it, you slut...

Take it...[moan]...I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you...

[moan] Yeah...yeah...[growl] Damn it! This pillow just won't do the trick! I've been humping it for 30 minutes straight, and I'm not even close to cumming!

Where the FUCK is that human!? He should've been here by now! I need him...or more precisely, I need his dick.

If he's not here in the next few minutes, I'll show him how much of a bitch in heat I can REALLY be!

He'll wish he never...[SFX of knocking on a door]...huh? That better be him! I'm dying over here!

Is that you, human? [short pause] About fucking time...get inside!

[SFX of door opening] What took you so long!? You said you'd be here an hour ago!

[short pause] Okay, FINE...you said you were "on your way" an hour ago...same difference!

I was expecting you sooner; traffic couldn't have been THAT bad!

[mocking] "How was your day"? Quit trying to change the subject!

You should know better than to keep a lioness waiting...I'm just as liable to rip you to shreds, as I am to fuck your brains out!

Which brings us to the reason why I told you to come over...I'm in heat again.

[short pause] Don't give me that blank stare, you moron! You know the drill! When I'm in heat, you come over and fuck me.

That how this works; that's how it's worked ever since we met...at your friend's party, remember?

I was bored out of my mind until you showed up. Who woulda known that a HUMAN would be such a good lay, even when he's drunk?

In case you weren't aware...which is OBVIOUSLY the case...that's high praise coming from me. We lionesses are VERY picky about our partners.

So yeah, congrats and all that shit. Are you gonna fuck me now? I don't have all day!

[short pause] What do you MEAN you're not in the mood!? You good-for-nothing...[sigh]...do I have to do EVERYTHING myself?

Come here...[kiss]...you humans and your damn foreplay...

[improv making out]

You getting hard yet? I know you like kissing me.

I've got sharp teeth, but they're hidden behind these soft and luscious lips...

[improv cont'd]

Yeah...grind on me a bit...that'll help.

[moan] That feels good...if only you knew how wet I was...

I was humping my pillow until you got here!

[improv cont'd]

Here, lemme take my shirt off...[grunt]...so I can shove my tits in your face.

You like how big my tits are? How soft they are? How...bouncy they are?

[giggle] Now you're getting hard REAL quick! My tits always were your favorite part of my body...

[improv cont'd]

Are you good to go yet? That bulge in your pants is looking pret-ty big!

[short pause] You want me to blow you? Seriously? I call YOU over here, yet YOU'RE trying to make demands!?

You've got some fucking nerve, human! I swear...if you weren't so good in bed, I'd kick your ass out.

Unzip your pants, and I'll get on my knees. [SFX of pants unzipping]

There you are...the best cock in the world! It's a shame you're attached to THIS guy...

[improv blowjob]

Okay...[sucking and licking]...maybe the blowjob was a good idea...

To be honest, I'll take your cock in any one of my holes...

[sucking and licking]...As long as I get off at some point. Remember...you're MY booty call, not the other way around.

[improv cont'd]

This better be making you happy! I'm careful with my teeth, but they just might slip if you piss me off...

Hey, hey, I'm only joking! I wouldn't do that to you. Your dick's important to me, and I wanna protect it.

As for the rest of your body, I GUESS I like your ass...[SFX of ass smack]...nice and firm.

Everything else? Meh...I could do without.

[improv cont'd]

Looks like you've sprung a leak, human. I'll have a taste [licking]

Mmmm...such delicious precum! It feels like we're finally getting somewhere.

[giggle] Was that a moan I just heard? Music to my ears...

[improv cont'd]

Hey...[sucking and licking]...human...tell me when you're about to cum.

I don't feel like swallowing your load this time. I'll probably grab some of those napkins over there instead.

[short pause] What do you mean "why"? I just DON'T, that's all!

I can take a break from swallowing if I want to! You'll just have to deal with it...

[improv cont'd]

Mmmm...hey, are you close to cumming yet?

"Keep going"? Fine...but this better not take much longer!

Sucking your cock has made me even wetter, but I still gotta get dicked at some point!

[improv cont'd]

[muffled, because his dick is still in your mouth] Human...you're twitching...are you sure you're still not close to---mmmph!

You fucking...[choking and swallowing]...God, you SUCK! I told you I didn't wanna swallow this time! 

[gulping] That load was even bigger than usual! Idiot...

I know my cock-sucking skills are top-notch, but you gotta learn to control yourself.

In any case, you've had your fun. Get on the couch; it's MY turn.

[grunt] I've been wanting to straddle you all fucking day...

Guide your cock in...[moan]...there we go. Now I'm gonna make you pay for not listening to me!

[improv cowgirl]

We've barely started, and it's already a million times better than the pillow!

But hey, at least the pillow knows how to follow instructions...

[moan] Shut up! As annoying as you are, you know I'd never choose a pillow over you!

[improv cont'd]

Oh yeah...[moan]...you fucking love it, don't you? Being fucked by a lion-girl?

Having your cock ridden by this...[moan]...horny bitch in heat?

Tell me you do...tell me you love it!

[short pause] That's right, slut...you love feeling my pussy slide up and down your...[moan]...oh fuck!

[improv cont'd]

I gotta go faster...I can't hold back anymore!

[grunt] Take it! Come on, take it you...[moan]

[improv cont'd]

Feel me clenching around your dick? Yeah, you do!

When I cum, I'm gonna make DAMN SURE you cum with me!

I'm gonna milk that sperm straight out of your body!

[improv cont'd]

Ohhhh, I'm so close...

I wanna cum on your dick...I wanna cum on it so badly!

And you're twitching again...you're gonna cum too!

Come on baby, fill me up! Fill my lion-girl pussy all the way up!

Please, cum inside me! I'm about to---

[improv to orgasm]

That's it, baby...give me every last drop...

[pleased sigh] Oh my God...[panting]...that was SO worth the wait!

Hey...where are you going? Come here...[several kisses]

Thanks for coming over, human. Mating season's a pain in the ass, but you always help me deal with it.

In fact...what if I asked you to BECOME my mate? Like, officially?

I know I give you a lot of shit, but...I also have feelings for you.

Whenever I hear about you sleeping with another girl, I get really jealous! It's kind of embarrassing, to be honest...

We lionesses are pretty territorial; it's just how we are! So whaddaya say, human? Wanna be my mate?

[short pause] "Boyfriend"? Is that what human males call themselves when they're in a relationship?

Weird...so, would that make me your "girlfriend"? [short pause] Alright, fine. It's settled!

[kiss] I guess I should start calling you "baby" more often, now that we're together [giggle]

[several kisses] Huh? Yeah, I was lying earlier about not wanting to swallow your cum. You just now figure that out?

[scoff] Idiot...[kiss]


End file.
